Talk:Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability
Alternate Translation Idea? The attack name is in Japanese, literally "Remarkable Ability of Flaming Arrow". It's an interesting name for one main reason, literally means "remarkable ability", but the second kanji can also mean "arm". Probably a pun, as his arm literally detaches and is launched at an enemy like a "flaming arrow". So, how about a translation like, perhaps, "Remarkable Flaming Arrow Arm", a marriage of and ? Just an idea. FF-Suzaku 09:50, 4 October 2008 (UTC) The first line of this page could be misleading "After having made modifications to one's own body" I believe in the new chapter (551) it was shown that Nagato can use the asura path without any modifications made to his body beforehand. I don't know where the idea behind the above statement comes from. Can someone confirm if the above statement is supported by the databook?--LordNaruto (talk) 03:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :That comes directly from the Databook. Also the Asura path's power seems to be making machine like modifications to the body.--''Deva '' 04:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I suspected it might have been from databook. Thanks for the confirmation.--LordNaruto (talk) 04:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Jiton or Bakuton? The Trivia says that this Jutsu is similar to Jiton. But isn't it (also) similar to Bakuton? I mean common, With a small-scale '''explosion, caused by chakra'''. If this isn't Bakuton, I'll eat my hat. Seelentau 愛議 13:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's similar to Magnet Release because (if I remember correctly), the data book said it uses magnetic chakra to do...something. For all we know, the explosion is caused by a chemical reaction that chakra initiates, not Explosion Release. :P Skitts (talk) 15:06, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The chakra in the cut end causes both the explosion and the back drawing of the arm. Seelentau 愛議 15:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Question... why is that trivia point even necessary to mention? --Cerez365™ (talk) 17:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe because it's similar to this. Seelentau 愛議 18:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::But Asura is equipped with mechanical weaponry. I don't think it's necessary to be comparing it to Magnet Release in the article though. I thought we were supposed to leave stuff like that up to the reader's imagination.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::If we give Tsunade Raiton nature because of the above mentioned example, we should give Nagato Bakuton and Jiton, too. Seelentau 愛議 18:24, May 20, 2012 (UTC) The chakra causes the explosion, that doesn't mean the chakra itself was made explosive a la Explosion Release. For example, Clone Great Explosion causes an explosion with chakra, but it certainly isn't that release. Skitts (talk) 22:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :touché. This still leaves us with Jiton, though. Seelentau 愛議 22:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::As for Jiton, I'm not sure. It does mention magnetic chakra. Hmph. Perhaps it uses lightning release and the metal provided by the Asura Path to utilize electromagnetism? Not too far fetched, seeing as the Deva Path also manipulates one of the 4 fundamental forces as well. Speculation, yes I know, I'm done. x) Skitts (talk) 23:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) it seems as though the explosion was created by the impact of the attack, and the magnetism made by chakra, but that doesnt necesarrily mean that it's jiton. (talk) 23:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan :uh, and why not? A magnetic force created from Chakra is what Jiton is. Seelentau 愛議 05:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I assume the IP user meant that the magnetism could possibly not be Magnet Release in the same way the Hiruzen's usage of Earth and Fire collaboration techniques aren't Lava Release, despite creating lava. The bit about magnetism could be some alternate way of producing a magnetic effect without transforming the properties of chakra in order to do so. Skitts (talk) 06:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::mh, I see. But since it has been removed, the case is closed, I think. Seelentau 愛議 12:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC)